Hiruko (Human Puppet)
* * File:100px-Nature Icon Storm.svg.png * }} * File:100px-Nature Icon_Earth.svg.png * File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png * * File:100px-Nature Icon Storm.svg.png * * File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png * File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png }} Hiruko (卑留呼, Hiruko) is a human puppet created and currently used by the puppet master Shiki, in life the puppet was once a missing-nin of Konohagakure who wished to plunge the world into a Fourth Great Shinobi World War, and then conquer it. A contemporary and former friend of the legendary Sannin, Hiruko wished to become a strong shinobi, yet was born with no natural special abilities. To overcome this disadvantage he developed the Chimera Technique, a kinjutsu which would allow him to obtain the kekkei genkai of other ninja by fusing their bodies with his own. Sometime after the Third Great Shinobi World War, Hiruko's research and findings on the technique were discovered. He claimed the Third Hokage ordered the Sannin to assassinate him, forcing him to leave the village as a missing-nin. After his death at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki, his corpse was discovered by the current Kazekage Shiki, and was turned into a human puppet, modifying it to serve his purposes. The puppets appearance is that of a white-haired boy with red eyes dressed in an over-sized, high-collared coat wrapped with three leather straps. Most of its body is covered in bandages, including its mouth and arms, revealing only the upper half of his face and hair. By taking some of its bandages the puppet can use them to attack. Because of the sheer number of abilities and technique the body possessed in life, Shiki has stated that Hiruko is his most favourite human puppet. Abilities and Weapons Though he was born with no natural special abilities, Hiruko compensated this weakness by using the Chimera Technique, a kinjutsu which he developed, allowing him to obtain physical abilities, such as kekkei genkai, by integrating the bodies of other ninja with his own. When he was still alive, he had already stolen four kekkei genkai from the other Great Nations; Hiruko possesses other abilities and physical traits from his victims, such as enhanced strength. In addition to these abilities, Hiruko is able to use the Chimera Technique to produce creatures that are literal chimeras, including a large, bird-like monster that molts explosive feathers and wolf-like beasts that attack using appendages resembling tentacles. Through his Chimera Technique, Hiruko had acquired four elemental kekkei genkai: Steel, Swift, Dark, and Storm Releases. Hiruko has a section on the palm of his hand where he can literally "absorb" the technique being thrown at him, this being a dark release attribute. With dark release, he is immune to ninjutsu. With the steel and swift natures, he is also immune to kenjutsu and taijutsu, respectively. In addition to the abilities it possessed in life, Shiki has added a number of devices and weapons inside the puppet to make it more efficient for combat purposes. All of the weapons installed in the Hiruko puppet are soaked in poison, which kills the victim after three days of painful paralysis. * Retractable blades on both arms. * Thousand Hands Manipulation Military Art * Hidden buzz saw in the right arm * Senbon launchers installed inside the wrists. The senbons are coated with poison. * Chakra absorption mark on both hands. The mark resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other. Chakra is absorbed through the upper square, while it is released and manipulated through the lower. * Chakra absorption seals on its palms, allowing it to absorb the chakra of its victims and of oncoming jutsu. * The bandages wrapped around Hiruko arms can be unwrapped and used as tendrils for long range attacks. The bandages are made so strong that they can easily slice through rock * A chakra shield is also installed inside the puppet. The mechanism inside the puppet allows it to open one of its arms into many segments, throughout which the user can radiate their chakra. The chakra then spreads out like a thin film and turns into a protective sheet, blocking all physical attacks and some jutsu. Trivia * Hiruko (卑留呼) translates roughly to, "a call to halt vulgarity". * Hiruko is also the deformed child, in Japanese Shinto mythology, of Izanami and Izanagi. * Hiruko (蛭子) can be translated to "leech child", a possible connection to his Chakra Absorption Technique as well as the Chimera Technique's ability to "leech" the bloodline from his enemies, as well as his youthful appearance despite his age. * Hiruko has the highest number of kekkei genkai in the entire series currently (although not his originally). Category:Tools